mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 376: Face 2 Face: Shrimp, Heaven, Live!
"Face 2 Face: Shrimp, Heaven, Live!" was originally released on October 16, 2017. Description Here's our star-studded live show from the gorgeous King's Theater in Brooklyn, NY! We still cannot believe they allowed us to do a show there. It was irresponsible, is what it was. Outline 0:25 - Lin-Manuel Miranda performs "Shrimp Heaven Now" and the beginning of "(It's A) Departure" 2:55 - Intro 6:25 - Travis McElroy, Father of the Year 10:04 - What is the etiquette for telling someone that they were in your dream last night? Is it ever acceptable? Is it ever not awkward? What if it was a particularly rad dream where you fought zombies together? Does that make it okay? - Dreaming Duo in Ohio and New York 12:34 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user KevinName made up by Griffin, who asks: Can I eat a meatball sub while sick? I have a stuffy nose, a sore throat, and I threw up around midnight but I feel better today, can I eat it? I want it so bad. My dad made them btw it's not from Subway or anything. Update: I don't have diabetes stop changing this please. 16:28 - Griffin plays the Rugrats theme on the keyboard 18:34 - I love socks. I have almost 50 pairs and I'm even subscribed to a monthly sock delivery service. Unfortunately, I usually wear long pants in the colder seasons, and nobody can see my great foot mittens. How can I show off my neat socks while still looking cool? - Super Sock Supporter in Central Jersey 22:31 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Florin, who asks: Can feeding take place via smell, on a (very small scale of course)? I'm thinking about the sinuses and the mucouse membranes. 26:12 - I shaved my head several months ago, and while I'm loving the #baldgirllife, it's come with a unique problem. Every once in a while, an intrepid stranger on the street will approach me and start rubbing my head. In their defense, it's a very fuzzy and inviting head, but like, am I wrong in thinking this is completely unacceptable? What should I do when a total stranger tries to pet me like some weird dog? - Rosie the Razor in New York City 31:10 - Y - Sent in by "probably fifty people", from Yahoo Answers user Luis, who asks: Anyone know a way to take hot sauce to school without bringing the whole bottle? 35:49 - Munch Squad - Taco Bell's Naked Egg Taco 43:52 - MZ - Sponsored by Lyft. Jumbotron message for MaxFun NYC. Personal message for Heather. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 51:09 - Guestspert John Hodgman joins the boys on stage 53:48 - From the Audience: You guys, I think, went to high school with a good friend of mine, Brandon McCoy. He just had a baby, his first kid, Shyla Mae, so I was wondering, as a bunch of sweet young dads, do you have any pro advice besides "don't drop shit on a baby's face"? - Adi 55:23 - From the Audience: I dated a girl in high school six years ago, and I saw her best friend at a Food Lion when I was home for a day this August. The girl I dated gave me this necklace that she made before we dated, and her friend asked me, when am I giving it back? Is this some dating protocol I never heard? Am I good? I just thought it was buck wild. - Nina 58:00 - From the Audience: Over the summer, my best friend came out with me and some of my family to Montauk. Nice place if you can drive and are independently mobile; I'm not so much that, so it's kind of a sandy prison. We were in a car with some of my extended family, and out in Montauk there's a place called Gosman's Dock, which has a Ben & Jerry's. We were going to go out to dinner, and then to Ben & Jerry's after. So my cousin mentions Ben & Jerry's, and my friend Noah turns to me and says, "What?" And for the next - I shit you not - FOUR HOURS, Noah maintains under constant interrogation the pretense that he, a 20-something dude from New York City, has never heard of Ben & Jerry's. So we're in line after dinner at the Ben & Jerry's and he taps me on the shoulder and shows me a photo from his Facebook timeline of him and another friend of his sticking their heads through one of those "Be Ben and Jerry" photo op things. How can I ever trust him again? - Jack 60:33 - From the Audience: (Say "fuck you" to Tom, he knows who he is.) When I was a child, I was very sensitive to horror movies. I would see a trailer and I would be horrified, I'd cry the whole night long, it didn't even have to be horror movies, if it was just mildly spooky I'd be ruined. I started getting very good at avoiding trailers, but then when I would see a horror movie poster, I'd just wonder, "What's the story?" So I would Wikipedia the plot, and then I wouldn't sleep the whole night long. Then I learned not to do that any more, so I had a few years where I slept badly just because I have issues, but then in the middle of August, I was at my job and I listen to podcasts while I work, and I saw in the little recommended thing something called the NoSleep Podcast. And then I thought to myself, "I'm an adult now, I can handle this." So I listened the whole work day from 9 to 5, and I thought, "This is great! This is a great podcast. I'm fine." And then the night came. How do I break this horrible yet painful yet pleasurable cycle? - Nadia 65:55 - From the Audience: I was at a comedy club the other night and I went to get some beers from the bar. I paid with a 20, got two beers and got 16 dollars in change back. So I've got two beers in one hand and my change in the other and I'm trying to put two ones in the tip jar, but I drop all of my money, and then I reach my hand into the tip jar. I only wanted my ten back, but I only came out with two ones. The bartender looks at me and then asks what I'm doing. I struggled for an explanation and just dropped the two ones back into the tip jar. - not mentioned 69:30 - From the Audience: I have a five month old kitten. When he was one month old, my mom trained him to only drink out of cups and mugs. So now he's five months old, and I still give him a bowl of water every day, but it just gets dirty, so I leave him mugs, but then when I pour myself a mug of milk or wine, he tries to drink it. What do I do? - Jessie 71:40 - From the Audience: Lin-Manuel was on earlier, and I know he sometimes raps, and he's a person of color, so he's kind of like a brother, so he's like a fourth brother, kind of? And I would love to battle rap him for the position of fourth brother. Or, if not that, at least for one of your books, John. - Afate 73:54 - Housekeeping 76:08 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Captain, who asks: Mad because my life sucks compared to Seth Rogen and Seth MacFarlane? References Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad Category:Guestsperts